Albedo's Secret Trap
by ChronaMew
Summary: Have all of the traps that he left inside of MOMO been discovered? What if there is still one left, and it activates at the wrong time? My first story, rated T for later chapters. R
1. Introduction

It was a quiet day in the Durandal, quiet and boring. Just the usual trouble from Jr's puppy Alby, who managed to destroy Jr's book collection. MOMO was walking around in search of something to do, when she spotted Alby eating a page out of a book. She gasped and shouted, "Alby! I thought you weren't allowed to eat Jr's books!" She sat down on Jr's bed, and Alby jumped up onto her lap and started licking her. "Hey!" MOMO exclaimed, "You want to play? I'll race you to the park! Ready...set...GO!"

Alby ran ahead of MOMO and out of the door. She ran after him, but crashed into Jr, who was walking towards his room. He looked around her, "Oh, hey MOMO. What the hell happened to my room? Did the dog get into my books again?" "Yes," MOMO admitted,"but I got him to stop. You really should find a way to keep him out of your room! "Yeah I guess..." Jr replied. Then he lightened up, "Hey, there is a dance on board the Durandal next week, do you want to go together?" MOMO's smiled, "Sure! When is it?" "Well I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know when I find out." Jr seemed happy that MOMO agreed to go with him, everything was going his way. MOMO started turning a little red, so she found an excuse to walk away for now, "Okay. I have to go to the park though, Alby must be getting angry at me. I was supposed to race him until I bumped into you." Jr simply smirked, "Okay. Later, MOMO!"

MOMO runs out, and Jr. takes out his communicator. He presses a button and talks, "Hey Mary, you there?" A voice comes from the receiving end, "Course, Little Master. You want something?" "Umm…" Jr hesitates a little, and then, "Yeah, could you schedule some kind of dance for next week? Don't ask why." Mary seems a little surprised, as she never got an order like this before, but then she simply said, "Sure, whatever you say. I'll make it Friday night then." Jr leapt into the air and shouted, "All right! Thanks!" He then though for a moment, and finished off with "If people ask you why there is a dance all of a sudden, just make up some excuse. Do not mention me, okay?" Jr could hear Mary snort through the receiver, "Sure. I'll talk to you later, Little Master."

Mary informs everybody of the dance. Allen sees this as a chance to get lucky, and approaches Shion with "Hey chief, do you want togo to that dance thing next Friday?" Shion looks at him strangely and does some quick thinking, "Sorry, I'll be really busy then. I'll umm...be looking for Kevin's old blueprints of the original KOS-MOS. Perhaps it can explain how those weapons got into her." Allan looks a little depressed, and replies with "Oh...well, do you need help?" Shion thanks him for the offer, but tells him she wants to do it alone, and walks away. Allan calls after her and shouts, "Call me if you need any help."


	2. Before the Dance

Jr. was restless all week; the dance was on Friday! That's tomorrow! He was lying down on the couch with one of his legs on the floor, obviously thinking about MOMO. Suddenly, his leg begins to feel warm. He got up and looked around, and noticed Alby running out of the room. Looking at his pants, he notices that Alby needed to pee.

Jr groans out, "Alby! Get back here! You're supposed to do that in the park, or in Gaignun's room! No treats for you today." He was a little annoyed at Alby, but nothing could spoil his good mood, which was about to get even better. His mind was swimming with many thoughts, many images. Mostly, the thoughts were of MOMO. He started getting a little nervous; he thought this dance would be the perfect time to admit his true feelings to her. Among the images of MOMO racing around his mind, a big image of Gaignun appeared.

"Jr! Why is your dog taking a dump in my sock drawer?" Jr grins, Alby must have found his way to the Kukai foundation. With a smirk on his face, he apologizes, "Sorry, Gaignun. I guess I should really start training him. Not right now though, I'm preparing for tomorrow." Gaignun seems to be doing some quick thinking, "Yeah, I heard about that dance. Were you by any chance the one who told Mary to organize it?" Jr smirked and replied with "What if I was?" Gaignun realizes it was obviously him, and just leaves him alone to prepare for his little 'date' "Whatever you say. Have fun tomorrow then." Jr is glad Gaignun didn't start teasing him, so he just replied with "Thanks, I intend to."

He just decided to go sleep a few hours early. About 20 minutes later he was awoken by Alby, who jumped onto his bed and started licking him. Annoyed, he started reading one of the books he borrowed from Jin. He fell asleep about 15 pages in.

The next day passed by pretty quickly. No gnosis invasions, no U-Tic attacks, no evil senile old people trying to take over the universe, nothing. Jr found MOMO about 10 minutes before the dance, and they decided to randomly talk.

Jr starts off, "So MOMO, you ready for the dance?" MOMO is smiling the entire time, "Yep! This dance is going to be really fun!" She thinks about something for a second, and says "I wonder, how many people will show up?" Jr replies with "Well, it's an open dance, so anybody can show up from the entire Foundation. Not really sure if a lot of them will come though. They heard Alby lives here, so I'm not sure if they would dare approach the Durandal anymore." MOMO started laughing, and simply stated "Well, at least as it won't be too crowded. I like to dance without too many people staring at me." Jr thinks up a reply really quickly, "Of course it won't be too crowded, but I can even get us a private room if you want, just for the two of us." MOMO blushes a little bit, and replies with "Maybe later on, but I'd rather dance along with everybody else at the beginning. Don't want to be too alone." Jr seems to be happy that she would like to spend time with him some more. He checks his watch and informs her, "It's about to start now. Let's go, MOMO!


	3. The Perfect Night?

Okay, I fixed up the previous chapters. Took a little longer then I expected, but they are up now. I know the first two chapters were a little short, I probably could have merged them into one, but I was saving most of the important parts for this chapter. Enjoy!

If you have read the first two chapters while they were still in chat format, you might want to reread them, as I have changed some things.

Although I will try to hide them, this story may contain Xenosaga spoilers from now on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MOMO and Jr took the train to the park area of the Durandal. When they got there, MOMO couldn't help uttering a small shriek of excitement. The entire park area was turned into one giant disco, with a giant building with a Keep Out sign, which MOMO assumed was their private room. Looking around, they noticed the entire food table was cleared, all that was left was a small yellow stain in the middle of the tablecloth…

Jr got angry, and shouted out "Alby! Where are you? Get over here!" He turned towards MOMO, "Damn dog…tomorrow he will be shitting all day…well, I'm going to make sure to leave him in Gaignun's room overnight." MOMO started giggling, "Won't he suspect you're the one who left him there?" Jr just shrugged, "Who cares? I'm not even thinking straight right now, too many thoughts going through my mind…thoughts of you, MOMO…" MOMO looked at him in disbelief, "Did you say something?" Jr turned a little red, and replied with "The music is about to start, do you want to dance?" MOMO looked a little disappointed that Jr wasn't going to tell her what he said, but she didn't really mind, she was also really enthusiastic about this dance, and just replied with "Sure!"

The music started. It was a slow dance (just like Jr ordered) so they got to truly dance together for the first time in their lives. They were really enjoying themselves. Jr started moving his head towards her, trying to kiss her, but the music stopped rapidly. Annoyed greatly, Jr looked over to see the source of the problem – Alby threw up on the speakers, short circuiting them. Angrily, Jr sent out for repairs. He also tied up Alby on a leash, to keep him away from the dance.

Going back to MOMO, Jr noticed she looked sad. He knew a way to cheer her up though. "Hey, MOMO, why don't you come and check out our little private dance room? It's that really big building over there." MOMO smiled a little, "Sure, I'm coming." They walked together towards the building, and then Jr opened it up and held the door open for her. "Wow! This is great," MOMO exclaimed, "it is the most beautiful dance room I've ever seen!" When Jr walked into the room, he couldn't even believe his eyes. This room had everything a luxury hotel has; a huge TV set, a stereo with every song in the universe, a swimming pool, even a double bed! "Wow," thought Jr, "Mary must have worked really hard setting this up." He looked over at the double bed. "I think I'm going to give her a raise."

"So, MOMO," Jr asked, "How do you like our little room? It isn't much but it'll do." MOMO's eyes lit up, "Are you kidding? This is the best room I've ever seen! How often do you get a room with its own swimming pool? Aww…I forgot my swimsuit…" Jr looked at her, and pressed a little button on his remote, opening up a closet on the side of the room. "It's our latest product. Go in that closet and think of what clothes you want to wear, and they will appear. It's very useful." MOMO looked a Jr, "Wow, this room has everything. Are you sure it is just a normal private room?" Jr grinned a little and replied, "Well it cost a lot more then it normally would, but that's okay. Nothing can go wrong tonight.

MOMO looked curiously at Jr, but smiled nevertheless. "Let's go for a swim!" MOMO went into the special closet. She was a little nervous at first, because she had never seen this kind of device, but her favorite brand Swimsuit appeared just as Jr said it would. She quickly changed into it, and went out the closet door. Jr was already in the water, just swimming around. He called MOMO over, and told her to jump in.

They had some fun in the pool, just talking about anything that came to mind, and playing water polo. After a few hours, they decided to just go watch some TV. Adventures of the Two Faced Bunny, MOMO's favorite show, was just about to start, so they watched until it was over. After the show ended, they decided to try out the dance again, but in their private room. It went great, and Jr felt like this would be the perfect time to admit his true feelings to her.

"MOMO, I…" Jr started. MOMO looked at him curiously and asked, "Yes, what is it?" Jr started to blush, so he put his head down and quietly finished, "I…love you." Suddenly, MOMO's fist came out of nowhere, and hit Jr right in the face. "MOMO?" Jr looked up, "What are you doing?"

"Ahh, Rubedo, its great see you again." MOMO's voice sounded a lot different, perhaps even insane. "How have you been, Rubedo? Don't tell me…you don't recognize your own brother?" Jr looked shocked. "Albedo? Is that you?" MOMO looked up, "Yes, I see you have finally admitted your feelings to this little toy. You didn't think I would overlook this, did you? I left this part of me inside her, ready to return when it heard those words from you. The best part is, I'm as good as invincible now, you wouldn't want to hurt her little body now, would you?" Jr looked furious, and shouted out, "YOU BASTARD! Get out of her body! I'll get you out of there no matter what it takes!"


End file.
